Gone to the Dogs
by S.Ruru
Summary: The Powerpuff girls have once again been turned into dogs! Will they discover who did this to them or stay like this forever? R&R Chapter 7 'Blossom, week three: Best in Group' is UP!
1. Tails n' things

**A/N: Well here we go, first fanfic. The girls are 14 in this fic. Warning: your eyes might explode from the shitty-ness that is this fic, reader discretion is advised.**

'_Animal speak'_

"_Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, it would be cool if I did, but I don't. **

The city of Townsville; it was a peaceful summer day, the sun was shining, there was a cool breeze going and not a cloud in the sky. Many people were outside enjoying this beautiful day. Even the villains were relaxing, realizing it was too good a day to ruin with whatever evil scheme they were plotting.

Bubbles let out a delicate yawn as she awoke from her slumber. She jumped out of bed and stretched, jostling Octi in the process. She looked up and around at her room; the Professor decided to let them have their own rooms when they had turned twelve, hers was painted her signature color with a dresser on the opposite side of the room. In the far left there was a toy chest with stuffed animals spilling out of it and littered around the floor, while on the right there was a small bookshelf next to a circular window.

She immediately noticed the size difference of the room; she had gotten shorter overnight, and she was also aware of the fact that she was standing on all fours and couldn't keep a balance on her legs. She looked down at her hands and noticed that they had changed into golden colored paws; webbed for proficient swimming. Bubbles rushed to her dresser and looked into the mirror that was mounted on the top.

The head of a yellow Labrador retriever greeted her, the ears were set high on her head and her thick tail swished behind her. She still retained her blue eyes, but that was the only thing that remained the same; it reminded her of the times that Mojo had turned them into dogs, she appeared to be the same breed.

The yellow coated retriever heard a startled yelp coming from Blossom's room, and she galloped off to aid her. Nudging open the door to Blossom's room she entered, but what she saw didn't appear to be Blossom at all but her doggie counterpart. Long silky red fur cascaded off of her in waves; it flared out on her chest, legs, ears and tail. Whenever Blossom moved the fur flowed around her almost like a cape. She was tall and had a slim waist; Bubbles guessed she was about 26 inches and 50 pounds.

Her crimson colored sister paced around frantically, twirling around to analyze herself once more, before going back to pacing. Only until she saw the cream colored Lab staring at her did she stop. '_Bubbles, is that you?' _Blossom asked, awkwardly using her transformed jaw to create the words.

Bubbles nodded, '_Yeah, it's me Blossom, do you know why we have been turned into dogs again?' Do you think it's Mojo?'_

The Irish setter sat on her haunches, '_Possibly; he's done it twice before he can do it again. But until we see Buttercup or the citizens of Townsville we can't be too certain.' _And with that, Blossom stood and walked out of the door past her sister to Buttercup's room, Bubbles following.

They came across an interesting sight; lying on their green-eyed sister's bed was a pure black Cane corso, who was obviously Buttercup. She was sprawled on her back in a peaceful slumber, kicking her feet a bit as she was dreaming about kicking butt.

Bubbles stifled a giggle while Blossom padded towards the bed to get a closer look at the fighter of the group. _"Well, it certainly fits her" _Blossom observed the huge paws and the short onyx fur stretched over the muscular frame. She shuddered as she took in the wide head and the razor edge teeth when she yawned; the red head briefly wondered what her sister's bite force was, but summarized that she didn't want to end up on other end of a powerful scissors bite.

Bubbles trotted over and placed a paw on Buttercup's chest and shook her; effectively waking her up from action packed dream.

Buttercup jolted awake to find a red Irish setter and a yellow Labrador retriever looking down at her; with pink and blue eyes respectively. _'Hi Buttercup!' _the lab said joyfully "_Me, you and Blossom got turned into doggies again. I think it's Mojo, but Blossom said she wasn't sure it was Mojo and that we have to go into Townsville to check and see if everyone else is a doggie too. It's gonna take longer to do that because, if you remember from last time we don't have superpowers so we can't fly around anymore, and-_

'_Bubbles shut up I realized that when I woke up as dog',_ the two dogs moved out of the way as Buttercup groaned and rolled out of bed. She shook herself and her erect ears twitched towards Blossom. _'Whaddya suppose we do next red? We waltz into town, see the first dog and go straight to the observatory to kick some hairy monkey butt?'_

'_Exactly' _

**_A/N: And that's all for now, updates are probably gonna be slow because of school n' junk sooo yeeahh.**


	2. Instinct

**A/N: Well, chapter 2. *Shrugpony* boy do I not have anything to say. Oh sorry if I whore Buttercup's description out a bit, she's my favorite. XD **

'_Animal speak'_

"_Thoughts"_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls, it would be cool if I did, but I don't.**

The three transformed canines walked the streets of the neighborhood, their heads turning every which way with the hope of spotting something out of the ordinary. Nothing seemed too strange; just families out enjoying the nice day, there were no rabid canines running amok in the streets with the deranged monkey controlling them.

The girls turned as a barking dog got their attention, it was a huge leonberger; chasing the kids of his family as the children sprayed him with a water hose. Buttercup's muscles tensed getting ready to charge over to the giant beast; she growled, '_There it is! Lets go teach that monkey his plans won't work three times._

Blossom grasped her sister's tail in her mouth stopping her from the bad decision. '_Buttercup! We can't just jump to conclusions like that; he is obviously that family's pet!' _The molosser shook herself and paced in front of her sister._ 'Well, now what miss leader? This neighborhood is completely normal!' _The Italian mastiff thrust her muzzle into the gun dog's face; her tail carried high. _'__**I **__say that we go find Mojo and get some answers!' _

Blossom bared her teeth; snapping at the fighter and nicking her nose. '_ . , we need to assess all of the information before we blindly rush off into a situation; do you not plan ahead? ' _Buttercup growled, as the taller of the two impeded on her personal space; asserting her dominance over her. '_I'm the alpha Buttercup, do as I say.' _The black Cane corso's ears flattened against her head as she backed down. _"What's her problem?" _Buttercup fought the instinctive urge to present her neck in submission, _"All I did was suggest-_

A giggling Bubbles interrupted her train of thought and Buttercup turned to find her sister playing with the leonbeger and his family; the children now spraying the hose at the retriever as she tried to bite at the water streaming from it.

'_Bubbles quit messing around! We need to head into the city; I'm betting we'll find more clues there' _The gun dog barked harshly; drawing the family's attention to the other dogs standing by the wayside "More pretty doggies!" A little boy around the age of five ran up to the two and started petting them; Blossom leaned into the boy's touch as his tiny fingers combed through her long silky tendrils.

'_Let's ask them for food Blossom, we haven't eaten anything since this morning and my tummy hurts' _the yellow dog was correct; the sun was high in the sky, signaling the start of the afternoon. Buttercup moved away from the boy's touch _'Cool, but how do we tell them we're hungry? We're dogs; they can't understand us Bubble-head.'_

A baritone voice answered her _'Easy' _The leonbeger walked up to the ten-year-old girl wielding the water hose and nudged her hand; he sat before her and whimpered. "Are you hungry boy? Want me to get you some food?" The three puffs approached and imitated his actions. "I guess I'll go get some for your friends too, we can spare a little extra." And with that she put away the hose to feed the dogs.

Buttercup realized something, _'Crap, are we gonna have to eat that gross dog food junk?'_ Blossom turned to her sister smugly _'How do you know what dog food tastes like?' 'Shut up Blossom.'_

'_You needn't to worry, my masters feed me the BARF diet, there's no kibble here.' _The kind leonberger informed them. Though Bubbles was still confused, _'What's the BARF diet?'_

The great dog was about to elaborate but his attention turned to the door where the girl came out holding platters of raw meaty bones, raw fish, beef heart and green tripe.

Blossom started to dry heave and Bubbles blacked out while Buttercup stared at the feast as her prey drive enforced her will to attack it; she licked her chops, _'Yum'.  
_

**A/N: Yes, to explain a bit about Blossom's little freak out and Buttercup's prey drive; the longer they stay as dogs the more traits they will possess of their breed.**


	3. Doggy Sense

**A/N:Been a while, huh? I'm so lazy, anyway this is where things get a bit serious. And I'm switching the animal speak/thoughts things because it makes more sense (at least to me) . And also yay! for more Buttercup whoring.**

"_Animal Speak"_

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: My momma didn't name me Craig McCracken..**

A bee was such a simple creature; from the moment it was born it was given a task to do, a task that would get mundane to others who served various purposes, but to the bee the task is all it's ever known and all it will ever do. The bee spends every waking hour content in blissful ignorance, flying in that annoying haphazard way bees fly.

That is, until it's life was tragically cut short by the black jaws enclosing around it.

"_Eww, gross Buttercup!" _The three were headed into the city, seeing no such problems along the way; they were starting to get the sinking feeling that they were the only ones affected by this strange happening.

Bubbles looked at her sister; her golden coat tinged green from the earlier display and Buttercup's show was making it worse. The molosser did what looked like a shrug, as good as a shrug is gonna get as a dog,_ "I don't know, it was flying in that stupid zigzaggy way in front of me; you both wanted it gone, it's annoying." _

The Labrador kept her head low,_ "I swallowed a bee once." _

"_Yeah but you didn't do it right Bubble-head or should I say face brace?"_

Up ahead Blossom stifled a giggle at the memory, there were times when she and Buttercup teamed up to laugh at Bubbles' expense; but Buttercup is the one who usually torments her. The red head thought back to how she treated her just a moment ago. _'Was it always like that?' _She turned her head and analyzed her sisters' body language; Bubbles kept her head slightly lower walking next to Buttercup with her tail at a slight wag.

Buttercup kept her head up, occasionally glancing left or right and walking in a rigid manner, ready for anything that might come at them, her tail was raised. Though both were walking behind her, which wasn't too surprising as she was their leader. Blossom smirked and turned back around proud of her position in the group, though she felt a little bad for Bubbles; it didn't seem fair for her to always be at the bottom. She could imagine the mounts of frustration build-up that makes her break character at times.

They started to get deep into the hustle and bustle of the city, Blossom managed a snort; she wouldn't be giving up her position. She had to put Buttercup in her place earlier; the fighter was always trying to usurp her. She remembered that she had horrible bad luck once; she had left because it seemed that everything she touched was destroyed. She heard from Bubbles that in her absence, Buttercup assumed leadership and struck her across the head when she attempted to answer the hotline.

Bubbles gasped at the familiar face she spotted across the street. She got her sisters' attention. _"Hey girls, look over there it's Talking Dog!" _Sure enough Talking Dog was on the other side of the street, licking a puddle of water by a bench near the curb.

"_Good eye Bubbles, maybe we can ask him if he's seen anything." _Blossom leads them across the street, looking both ways of course.

They approached him, trying to seem as friendly as possible. _"Hi Talking Dog, we are the Powerpuff girls and you may have noticed we are in a bit of a predicament." _He stared as if he wasn't quite following but Blossom continued anyway, _"So we were wondering if you've seen any suspicious activity around here, to give us a sort of clue about the one behind this mess?"_

The predominantly white dog looked past them and opened his mouth as the girls all leaned closer to him. "Ghost", with the spoken word, he scampered off into a nearby alleyway. The girls gave each other confused stares, _"Ghost?" _Buttercup rolled her eyes _"What a waste of time."_ Bubbles tilted her head to the side, _"A new bad guy.. Blossom?" _Bubbles looked to her leader for her opinion, but found her looking wide eyed in the direction Talking Dog stared. They followed her line of sight to see a very unappealing gentleman standing in front of a nearby food stand; he looked like he just busted out of prison, especially with the blood stains on his uniform.

The thing was that nobody seemed to notice him, even walking _through_ him at one point. _"I guess the thing about animals seeing ghosts is true." _Buttercup turned and started walking away, _"I'm getting out of creepy town." _Blossom surged ahead and lead the stampede into friendlier territory: their school._ "Of course you'd lead us here egghead."_

"_It's not like we have anywhere else to go, the Professor is going to be gone for the week, remember?" _Blossom looked at the school, which was about to have kids pouring out of its doors. _"I'm pretty sure Kim would take me in, there is no one else I know who is that articulate; she'd be able to handle my grooming easily, and I'm not stepping foot in the pound." _She shook out her fur, which was already starting to knot up.

The retriever's tail started to wag happily,_ "Oh, Mary has been complaining to me all week about wanting a dog!"_

"_Mitch's Grandma is barley ever home, she wouldn't notice if I crashed a couple of nights."_

The bell rang signaling the end of the day for students; some took the bus home or walked while others got rides from their folks. Blossom and Bubbles saw their respective charges leave on a bus. Bubbles frowned _"Are you sure Buttercup? You remember what he did to Twiggy?"_

"_So? It was between him, Harry Pitt, the twins or the Gangrene Gang, not very many choices." _She looked toward her best friend riding home on his skateboard, _"'Sides, he only tortures small critters."_

Bubbles let out an 'eep' and Blossom gave them their objective, _"When the week is over, meet up at the house around this time, we need to talk to the Professor."_

Bubbles and Buttercup nodded and the three went their separate ways.

**101010101010**

He grimaced; those fools thought they could escape their eternal punishment. He needed his guardian; his Höllenhund. He watched the floating orbs before him, one pink, one blue, and one green. He reached out with his claw-like hand, grasping the pink orb and snuffed out the light it made. He smirked, soon he will have one.

**A/N: Wow, I can't believe I just did that. *shrug* oh well, it had to happen. They will have their own individual chapters, so next chapter will be 'Blossom, Week one: Best of Breed'**


	4. Blossom, Week one:Best of Breed

**A/N:Umm..warning 1****st**** person P.O.V. I'm not that great at description. And in case you forgot, they're staying with their canon classmates; Kim is that Asian girl and Mary is the overweight chick with glasses. Let the foreshadowing begin!**

"_Animal Speak"_

'_Thoughts'_

**Disclaimer: Lauren Faust isn't my wife, she's the person I 'hero-worship'.**

Bubbles and I separated from Buttercup, trotting at a brisk pace to keep the bus in sight. I saw Bubbles glance at me through my peripheral, so I turned towards her and she looked in another direction, I turned back and she again looked at me; irritated I asked,_ "What?"_

"_What if we don't change back?" _She said it in a soft voice that makes a lot of the townspeople melt and label her 'the cute one'. I sighed and focused my attention on the turning bus in front of us. I didn't want to think about what would happen if we failed to return to normal, so many would take advantage; today was quiet, but tomorrow was uncertain. Once the criminals catch wind of our absence, they will take the rare opportunity to raise havoc. We already saw what happened in 50 years, what would occur in a week?

"_Don't start what if-ing Bubbles, we ARE changing back." _I answered her, silently assuring myself.

She nodded as the bus stopped, letting a few kids get off; the neighborhood we were in was pretty nice, mostly single story homes in modest condition. Most driveways only had one family car which hinted that this neighborhood consisted of lower middle class families.

Mary was the last to step from the bus; she shouldered her purple backpack and slowly walked towards a cream two story house. The bus closed its doors and continued on its route, Bubbles and I nodded as she charged forward intercepting Mary before she had gotten to her front door. I had taken after the bus noticing that after the last couple of stops the neighborhood gets considerably nicer and the houses more expensive; small one story houses were replaced by giant two story houses with three car garages and lavish curb appeal.

The breaks squeaked as the bus made its last stop; finally Kim stepped off the bus and onto the side walk, her long black hair swishing behind her as she listened to her ear buds.

'_I never thought of Kim as upper middle class.' _I walked towards her, and licked her hand as soon as I was close enough. She gasped in surprise and took out one of her ear buds; "Hello" She shyly petted my head. I scooted closer to her and rubbed my face against her leg, "Aww, you're friendly." She walked away and I followed her, "Don't you have an owner?" she checked me for tags to make sure. Kim sighed and stood strait and I nudged her; worried that my assumption was incorrect. She looked down at me and gestured for me to follow her in her house, "Come on, let's see if I can convince my parents to let you stay." I wagged my tail in delight and stepped into her beautiful home; furnishings from IKEA and beautiful paintings on the wall. Kim walked into the kitchen and opened the cupboard; she took out a couple of bowls and filled one with water, setting it before me. I plunged in, realizing that I haven't had a decent drink in over six hours. Kim took some lunch meat out of the fridge and filled the second bowel with it, "This is what you'll eat until we get some dog food, sorry." I ceased my drinking once my thirst was quenched and moved on to the food bowl; I had refused the raw food that was fed to us earlier, Buttercup didn't seem to have a problem stomaching it but I just couldn't do it. Bubbles found a patch of grass to snack on, dutifully sticking to her vegetarian diet.

"Wow, you were hungry!" Kim was about to fix me another bowel until the front door opened and her parents walked in.

**110101010101010**

I awoke on my third day of living here; yawning and stretching I slid off of my chosen pillow at the foot of Kim's bed. Kim guilt tripped her parents into letting me stay with the whole "I'm-lonely-and-it's-your-fault-because-I'm-an-onl y-child" bit. My collor jingled as I shook myself; it read on the tags "Firaga" which I think is a nice name as it goes with my fur color. Kim was wide awake sitting at her desk browsing the web on her computer, when she saw me however; she grabbed a dog brush and started to run it through my fur. She grooms me almost obsessively, which I absolutely love about her, brushing me until my coat shines and is soft to the touch.

I have to go to the vet to get my shots today, _'At least I have something to do today; being a dog can get monotonous after a while.' _I sighed, _'I don't know how dogs do it: lay, sleep, eat, drink, BREATHE and repeat.' _Kim stood and commanded me to follow her down stairs; she let me out into the fenced-in backyard so I could 'go'. A shiver ran though me, I was still uncomfortable with someone watching me urinate and defecate, though I'll probably have to get over it soon.

Kim called me in saying it was time to go to the vet. I glanced at the sun; already? How long was I out here? It seemed that things went along faster as a dog, either that or I'm losing track of time.

The vet set me up on the examination table, and went though the procedure. I tried to focus on the décor of the sterile room as he gave me my shots; though it wasn't much to look at, except for children's' drawings and posters depicting the lifespan of dogs and cats. It made me wonder if my life was shortened because of this; the vet set me down on the floor and appraised my clean bill of health while I wondered, _'I'm 14 right now, so that translates into two for dog years give or take.' _I looked in the mirror across from me; its frame consisted of a cartoony crocodile grinning at my reflection as I imagined myself graying at the age of ten.

The vet started petting me while grinning at Kim and her parents, "Y'know, she is intact and I've never seen an Irish setter with eyes her shade before, have you ever thought of showing her? She looks like a winner to me."

Kim looked at her mom and dad with hopeful eyes, and her father shrugged, "I don't see why not, she could win some titles and maybe even become a world-class champion." Her mother agreed "We have to get her registered and it's not like it's hard to do anymore."

Kim beamed explaining she'll get right on my training the moment we get home, I sighed at that, _'At least I'll have something to do besides sit and stare at the wall.'_

**101010101010**

By Friday I had gotten my stance perfectly and stacking was a breeze; I always was a fast learner. Kim had left for the last day of school before summer vacation started and her mother didn't leave for work until ten o'clock. As Kim's mom got her things ready to leave she had the television set to the news. I watched it waiting for her to almost be ready; _**"A 20ft crocodile somehow escaped from the zoo, we are here with the chief of police to hear his message."**_ I snorted when I saw the lazy chief outside of the 'DoNut Thing' _**"Stay inside yer homes at all times, but if ya gotta leave be on tha look out fer the beast, if them dang powderpuffs ain't gonna catch it we will."**_ I growled angrily at the T.V. as they switched to another story. _**"We've been getting strange reports of paranormal activity; chairs floating around, people waking up with unexplainable scratches, and-**_the T.V. was cut off as it was around the time Kim's mom was ready to head for work; I insisted that I needed to go outside, she left me out after I stubbornly ignored her calls. I needed to head back to my actual home; I found a spot by the fence that was partially covered by bushes and started to dig a hole. I was able to squeeze under the fence after an hour or two.. .., or three,.. .. maybe four? I think I'm losing my concept of time.

I met up with Bubbles at the house, our neighborhood wasn't that far from Kim's and Mary's so we didn't have to travel far. I noticed that the professor's car wasn't in the driveway and the mailbox was overflowing; he wasn't there.

Bubbles gave me a worried look,_ "He's not home Blossom, what do we do now?" _I smiled calmly at her, _"He probably got held up at work or something, we'll keep playing dog for now."_ I looked sheepishly at the ground, _"Besides, I'm kind of a show dog now."_

Bubbles looked surprised,_ "Really? I'd sorta promised Mary I'd help her with… something, I wonder if Buttercup has anything occupying her time."_

I rolled my eyes, _"Speaking of Buttercup where is she? I bet she forgot to even show up here."_ I looked at the sun, it was almost time for school to be out, well at least I think it was. _"Bubbles, do you still remember where Mitch lives? I think we have enough time to go there and make it back."_

**101010110101010**

He narrowed his eyes at the two remaining orbs; they were acting out like children, crying for attention. He snatched up the blue orb and crushed it; and like children they shall be punished.

**A/N: I'm wondering if I sent anybody to Google yet..if not I'm sure I will in Buttercup's week 3. Firaga is a total rip from Kingdom Hearts, so yeah *Sweatdrop* '' member the donut shop in the show? 'DoNut Thing'I might mention "Hotdog on a Skewer" too, yay for canon!  
**

**:Next chapter Bubbles, Week one: Picture perfect puppy**


	5. Bubbles, Week one:Picture Perfect Puppy

**A/N: Bubblicious chapter right here! Might be a bit OOC. *sweatdrop* Yeah excuse any typos and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own the powerpuff girls and yadda yadda  
**

* * *

I was lying next to Mary as she softly stroked my head, while her other hand was grabbing doughnuts.  
There were tears streamming down her face.  
It was my sceond day staying with Mary, her parents let me stay only if she agreed to take the most responsibility over me.

She came in after school with a sad look on her face as I heard laughter that was suspiciously thrown in her direction.  
She patted my head and quickly rushed up to her room while I followed.  
Mary was conintuing to cry while I wonderd why she was so upset. She never seemed unhappy at school, at least when I was around.

Mary turned to me sniffling a bit, "Cream, the kids at school are so mean they call me names and chant things like,"fatty, fatty two by four,  
can't fit through the cafetira doors."  
It shocked me that she was teased like that. I never knew the kids in our school could be so mean. "Today, John said I took up too mucg space in the hallway." The sad girl wiped her eyes and reached for another doughnut. "I try to lose weight but nothing seems to work."  
The brunette reached for another treat, but before she could grab it I slapped her hand away with my paw. I never knew this about my dear friend,  
I never knew how sad she was or that she wass bullied."Cream?" I jumped from the bed and barked at her gathering my leash in my mouth. "You're going to help me?"  
I barked a yes, I was going to help my friend reach her goal one step at a time.  
Mary grinned,"OK Cream, maybe by the end of the Summer, I'll lose so much weight no one will recognize me." I snorted and barked roughly at her as she attached the leash to my collor.  
"OK, I _will_ lose so much weight no one will recognize me."

**1001010**

I pulled hard on the leash, forcing Mary to try and keep up with me. I heard her tierdly pant behind me as we finished climbing a steep hill.  
It was Thusday and we've been going on walks around the neighborhood everyday after school. I make the walks a little longer each time, jerking towards hills and rough terrian. Her parents must've come home early or something because as we surged towards her house they were watching from the driveway with amused looks on their faces.

Her mother spoke first,"It's nice to see you taking up some responsiblity, especially after we were nearly run off the road by some woman texting.  
I didn't know our girl was such a puller though."

"They have special training collors to help with the pulling issue." Her father mentioned, "I could pick one up for you, after all we wouldn't want yo getting dragged all over the place now would we?"

I inwardly frowned, looks like I'm gonna have to find different ways for Mary to get active. After tomorrow Summer stared and I'll have more time yet to get her in shape before it ended.

**A/N:Short chapter I know, the next one's longer *shrug***  
**I remember watching the part on Ice sore where Mary was lying in the heat like a friggin beached whale, pleading with Blossom to use her ice powers.**  
**The girl is in KINDERGARDEN and she's one hell of a hippo!(Alright I need to shuddup now... .it's not funny no matter how funny it is...lol though she had boobs XD)**  
**Next chapter: Buttercup, Week one:Performance enhancer**


	6. Buttercup, Week one:Performance Enhancer

**A/N: This chapter was so easy to write, dammit I love Buttercup. **

**Disclaimer:If owned PPG then the rumor about them comming out with more in 2013 would be true. Snoopy is not my character.**

* * *

I walked away from my sisters and snorted, not caring if Mitch disappeared from my sight. I knew where he lived so I was taking my sweet time. As I trotted along I heard the click-clacking of my claws against the cracked and broken sidewalk. The neighborhood steadily got rougher and most of the concrete and grass vanished beneath my feet, being replaced by dirt as I entered the trailer park in which my best friend lived. I saw Mitch sitting on the steps of his home talking animatedly on his cell phone. I need to figure out the best way to approach him. I couldn't run up to him wagging my tail with the whole 'Good O' dog' routine; there are no good dogs here he'd think I was attacking him. I also couldn't bark to get his attention as he'd probably take it as a sign of aggression and beat me with a bat or something.

Mitch suddenly glanced up at me with wary eyes; I didn't move toward him and just stared back. He was still talking on the phone but he kept his eyes trained on me. I lost my patience and stepped toward him slightly, Mitch's legs tensed at my motion and he waved a dismissive hand at me "Get outta here mutt!"

I slightly picked up my pace as he talked into the phone, "No, there's some dog actin' like I got food or somethin' I dunno."

I nearly groaned at the thought of food, but I wasn't even sure if Mitch had any food for himself. Hopefully he'll at least offer me shelter; I resigned to the fact that I'll have to catch some birds or squirrels for dinner.

I sat close to him and muttered a bark and he looked at me weirdly and concluded his conversation, "It is a pretty good lookn' dog though. Looks tough." Inwardly I grinned, I was glad that I looked cool to him. I sat up straighter and tensed my muscles to appear even bigger. "Y'know this dog looks pretty strong, I'll see how it acts though and get back to ya, we could be makin' some money." Mitch stood up and made a grab for my neck, and pulled on the loose skin in the back to guide me with him. I put up with it as we went to the backside of his home. He led me to a 30ft chain that was attached to a metal stake and looped the chain around my neck to connect it to the other side. He disappeared for a moment and then he came over to me holding a flirt pole, attached to the flirt pole was a strip of raw meat, which was probably laidout on the street until now. "Come on,come on" He said while holding it up for me. The smell of the meat reached my nose and I licked my lips.

I braced my legs and jumped for it, he moved it slightly above my reach each time which was frustraiting for me.  
I jumped, this time pushing against him a bit for leverage. I clamped down on the meat and devouerd it. He walked away again to get more meat, he came back with a fresh flirt pole and another was a small brindle American Bully. It's muscles were bulging so bad that it weighed down on it's small legs.

He sat the pocket bully next to me and held up the flirt pole. I went for it , but jumped back as I felt a nick on my my foreleg and looked into the snarling face of the Bully.

There was noway I was letting this asshole get my meal. I snapped back, catching his maw with my own. I shook my head a little, daring to break through his skin and roughly shoved him away when he started squealing.

I turned back to my meal, I jumped and got my meat in one go. He left and took that stupid dog with him. Mitch came back yet again but this time with an old wooden dog house, the wood was worn and was a adrk grey color. It was kinda shoddy but I'll take anything but the tree over my headd right now.

He took two tablets and fed them took me, I had no clue what it was but it tasted alright.

**10101010**

On the third day of living with Mitch, he gatherd a bunch of ply wood and brick and compiled them all together. He then unchained me and fitted me with a worn harness, then attached me to the pile with some rope.

He stood infront of me with a smaller piece of rope and wraggled it around. He started batting me in the face with it, egging me on. I lunged at the rope but the weight behind me pulled me back.  
I dug my claws in the ground and continued to go towards him, using all of my muscles as he backed up.

Over the course of the week, Mitch continued to exercise me, feeding me more tablits and adding more weight to pull. I was ok with it, just happy to do some kind of physical activity.

Mitch had set up a spring pole with a tire as bait. I'd jump and bite the tire, clenching my jaw tight. He'd move the pole so he could see how long I hung on. My time extended every time I did it.

**101010**

Mitch came up to me to refill my water bowl as he was chatting on his cell phone.  
"Bro, tomorrow is Saturday, you gotta come; I dunno where Buttercup is, she's kinda being a bitch not anwsering her phone. Oh well more for us."

I flashed my gums at him for his comment, then I realized what else he said. 'Tomorrow is Saturday' 'Tomorrow'. I've been so distracted this week that I completely forgot about the meeting with my sisters today.  
I leaped on the top of my dog house as I felt the weight of the chain dragging behind me.  
I couldn't go anywhere tethered like this, they'll just have to deal with it.

As Mitch began to turn away I jumped down and nudged him. He looked down at me with an eyebrow raised. "What? I fed and watered you right?" I nugded him again and pawed at his leg. "The dog is doing something. It's like punching my leg." I swear Mitch can be an idoit at times, why is he my friend? "You think the dog can can help us get chicks? It is a pretty cool lookin' dog especially since I've trained it."  
I barked to affirm that I wanted to tagalong, no use being stuck here. I'm choosing to ignore my lack of a name and his heavy use of 'it'.

"I'll come by later and bring the dog since you want to see it so much." Mitch disconnected his call and continued on to his trailer.

Bored I hopped back on the roof of my dog house, like Snoopy I'm too cool to actually lay inside the house.

My eyes were closed for a while until I heard the sound of bickering approaching. It wasn't long before the nagging voice of Blossom was practicallly in my ear.  
"BUTTERCUP, WHERE WERE YOU? WE WAITED AGES FOR YOU TO SHOW! Did you forget what you're supposed to be doing?"

Blossom came at me with a certain grace in her step. Her red hair was billowing around her. Bubbles was a couple steps behind her.  
When she stopped her legs were straight and perfectly alignd with eachother and her shoulders were back, which was wierd. Her head and tail were raised as usual.

I rolled my eyes,"Yeah I forgot, but it wouldn't 've mattered anyway cause I can't go anywhere."  
Bubbles came over wagging her tail and nuzzled me in greeting. "We were just worried when you didn't show up, how was your week Buttercup?"

"Yeah living.._here_" Blossom sneered while looking around.

"Alright, 've been exercising alot."

"We could tell"

I stifiled a growl at Blossom's tone and decieded to bite the bullet on this one. Something was seriously up her ass.

"I'm competing in dog shows now, Kim says I'm champion material."  
"Yay" I said unenthused and she glared at me. "Buttercup, the Professor wasn't here today so we'll check the Friday after next. We'll come here to fill you in."

I nodded as Bubbles continued on to talk about her week. I tuned her out, ready for Mitch to come back and bring me to hang with him.

* * *

**A/N: Don't think those methods of exercise is wrong or something. The spring pole and weight pulling exercise is great for bull breeds. :D**  
**And I'm not knocking anyone's use of muscle supplements either. Sorry if Blossom's too bitchy, she's my least favorite puff and I'm a smidge shaky on her and Bubble's character. XD**

**Next chapter: Blossom, Week 3: Best in Group**


	7. Blossom, Week three: Best in Group

**A/N: been a while huh? So sorry I was a lazy beetch. But this chapter is my longest one, I'm making myself write longer chapters, in preparation for my upcoming fic "Devils in Spirit", I'll put a preview at the end of this fic so be on the lookout.**

**Disclaimer: I take back what I said about the 2013 Puffs, if I owned Powerpuff girls then there would be NO HOPE of those FUGLY, rip-offs having a show.**

* * *

The week before was spent doing nothing but training for and participating in local dog shows, I didn't really have that much time to think about my sisters. I had to keep up to date on time by looking at the calendar that was posted on the refrigerator. I didn't want to completely miss the meeting with my sisters and my concept of time seems to be slipping away from me.

I was introduced to a man named Eric who is taking the role of handler because Kim is too young to do such a thing, that doesn't stop her from competing in junior handler competitions though.

Eric is tall and lanky; he has short cropped hair and a professional attitude about him, which is good because that is better than someone who doesn't take their job seriously. We both have the drive to win that pushes us forward.

As soon as the shows around Townsville started to dry up, Kim's parents immediately looked for the nearest ones. The closest one is in Seattle, in which we will attend then stay for the weekend and head back to Townsville. I mentally winced; I won't be able to check up on the girls and the Professor this Friday, I will have already made the trip to Seattle by then.

I do not have the time to sneak away from the house to inform the girls either, Kim's mom is staying home from work this week and pretty much the entire family is invested in my show career.

I've been so busy that I subconsciously put returning to my normal body on the back burner. A small part of me is growing content with the new life that I have.

I shook my head, clearing those thoughts as Kim's mom took a protein shake out of the fridge and started to drink it.

She was wearing a light gray sweatshirt and cut-off sweatpants with tennis shoes.

An idea formed in my head and I grabbed my leash from its resting place on the coat rack and sat in front of her.

She looked at me and smiled, "Good idea girl, we'll exercise at the same time to kill two birds with one stone."

She clipped the leash on my collar and we both walked to the door with her locking up the house as soon as we stepped outside. I started to go west in a trot, heading for the lower middle class neighborhoods.

I needed to run into Bubbles; I've seen her and Mary taking walks before. We turn onto a familiar street and I see the door to Mary's house open.

Bubbles bursts out the door with incredible speed, dragging Mary with her, her father looks at the scene and shake his head. He looks at us and smiles, "Hey Linda."

Kim's mom stops forcing me to stop as well, "Hey."

"Your dog, how do you get her to stay by your side? Cream seems to want to drag poor Mary everywhere they go, I even bought a special training collar and it doesn't seem to be working."

I started to whine with impatience as the two figures started to get further away, Linda politely answered him and started a light jog.

Before they get too far ahead of us I shouted, "Hey Bubbles!"

Bubbles stopped and turned around, giving poor Mary a bit of a break, and we caught up to them.

The humans engaged in their own conversation as Bubbles and I started our own.

I looked down at her neck and noticed a silver slip collar with inch long pins curved along her neck, this must be that special training collar that Mary's dad was talking about.

"New collar Bubbles?"

She glanced down with a slight nod and threw her head back with a sort of raspberry noise as she stuck her tongue out. "It's a prong collar and it's supposed to keep me from pulling, but I can't help Mary as much if I don't pull." She shook her head a bit "But geez, it hurts when the prongs pinch me if I pull too tight."

"Hey, Bubbles I won't be able to check on the Professor with you Friday."

The yellow dog looked sad as she put her head lower, "Why?"

I sighed, "I'm going to be in Seattle, competing in a show, and I won't be back until the following Monday."

She cocked her head to the side a bit "So, do I see you next Friday?"

I shook my head, "No."

"Huh?"

I averted my eyes for a second; I didn't really have a reason for delaying checking on the Professor at all. "Well, I'll probably be busy with more show stuff."

Those blue eyes looked skeptical for a bit but she accepted my answer.

Suddenly a chill went up my spine and the fur on the back of my neck stood on end. I heard a whine and saw Bubbles shaking and breathing rapidly.

I saw something flash to my right and saw a man, who, _'Did he just go __through__ that house?'_

The weird feelings were gone and the humans didn't seem to be effected by it as they started to walk in the same direction.

I was walking beside Bubbles and she confirmed that she felt the same thing as I.

Just what was that?

**1010**

I trotted around the ring with Eric by my side, keeping an even pace so that he could keep up with me. The judge had his eyes trained on me as we came to a stop in front of him. Eric made sure not a single piece of fur was out of place and was checking my stance, moving a leg that was couple centimeters off from where it was supposed to be. I was nervous as this judge is very experienced and is known for favoring the smaller breeds. Across the green carpet I saw an American Cocker Spaniel looking at me smugly. If I were human I would be sweating bullets as the older gentlemen runs his fingers through my fur. He stopped and stared directly at me, probably scrutinizing my eyes.

'_Oh please don't disqualify me, claiming that I'm part bloodhound because of my eyes like the judge of my first show.'_

The old man stood up and motioned for us to go back to our place in line; I hope I didn't just blow it.

As we started to walk back towards our place in line, I heard a voice call out in my direction.

"Hey, get ready to lose poochie." The Spaniel from earlier jeered at me, "The judge knows that you're just a bigger, fatter and uglier version of me."

I saw red; oh how I wanted to go over there, and teach him a good lesson! I didn't reply back to him, I couldn't, my voice didn't work I was so upset.

I took a deep breath to calm myself as we finally made it to our place in line. _'Ok keep calm, he's not worth it.'_

The judge started coming towards the line and pointing towards the dogs he wanted in his final group.

I bit back a growl as that snooty Spaniel was chosen first, he shot a glance at me while confidently taking his place at the head of the line. _'He sure knows how to put the COCK in Cocker Spaniel.'_

The English Cocker was chosen next, and I started to get irritated at the judges choices, _'That's basically the SAME dog judge!' _

He skipped over my cousins the English and Gordon setter and my heart started to race. He hesitated a little when he got to me; I stood as still as possible trying to make myself look absolutely perfect. And with absolute luck he directed his hands towards me, the Labrador retriever a couple spaces down from me and a Duck-tolling retriever. In three quick swoops we take our positions as third, fourth and fifth.

I feel the adrenaline pumping through me, and the crowd gasps and cheers in awe at the number of large breeds the judge chose as he rounds out our small group with a Vizsla, and sends everyone else on their way.

"Hey" A voice whispered directly behind me, letting me know that it was the Labrador.

I turned my head slightly while keeping up the appearance of having my attention forward; I cocked my ear towards the sound of his voice to let him know that I'm listening.

"So uh, we must be lucky cause I heard that this guy never chooses larger dogs, always sticking to the little guys."

"It seems that way for most judges, sometimes I wonder why I even compete." I caught sight of him through my peripheral and noticed his eyes held that playful innocence that bubbles' has. "My sis-uh I mean a good friend of mine is a Labrador and you remind me of her." _'Oh how confused he would be if I told him that my sister was a Labrador.'_

"Oh? Well maybe that's a sign that she's with you in spirit, cheering you on." He answered with a bit of a smile in his voice.

I instantly felt a weight come off of my shoulders as I relaxed at the thought of Bubbles and Buttercup giving me their support. _'This is just for fun; it won't make or break me. If I don't get chosen to go on to the Best in Show judging, then I'll just try again next show.' _The judge surveyed his chosen group once again before raising his hand. _'Besides, this is just a small local show; the real pressure comes from something like Westminster or Crufts.'_

"Hey" the Lab whispered from behind me.

"Hm?"

"Good luck"

"You too"

With a sweeping motion of his hand the judge commanded that we circle the ring. The commentators were excitedly chattering into their microphones, detailing who is first, and who they wanted to win; it was almost as if they were watching cars go around in a circle instead of dogs.

We come to a stop in front of the judge, and he moves the Vizsla up to second place while I keep my third and the English cocker gets stuck in fifth. That American Cocker-which I believe I heard the commentators call 'Romeo'- is loving his place up in front. The poor Duck-tolling retriever is placed last.

The judge tells us to circle again as the commentators wonder what the final lineup will be. I'm hoping that I win, but if I don't then I hope the kind Lab, or any dog besides the little brat in front.

We stop again and the judge looks us over, he motions to me and moves me up two places, putting me in the coveted first spot while pushing Romeo into third. He once again commanded us to go around the ring, and the audience cheered and applauded at what was sure to be the judge's final decision, coming up.

As we were turning the final corner I caught Romeo tripping slightly over his long fur. I couldn't help the selfish glee that arose within me at seeing the other dog's misfortune. I'm sure that Romeo is seething behind me right now.

We stop and the judge immediately replaces Romeo with the Lab, putting the final line up as, me, the Vizsla, the Lab, Romeo, the English Cocker and the Duck-tolling retriever.

Finally he starts pointing at each dog, solidifying our places as I jump in the air happily along with all of the other placing dogs and move to the platforms marking one, two and three. I look sideways at the Labrador who gave me sort of a wink and doggish smile. I can't believe it; this is only my second time winning Best in Group I get to advance to Best in Show, which I've never won, maybe I'll get lucky this time around.

**1010**

I flinched at the sound of thunder, trying to rest in my wire kennel in the back of the SUV. It was Sunday night and we were on our way back to Townsville. I tried not to choke on the bitter taste of disappointment at losing Best in show, to a Brussels Griffon.

The cage jumped a bit as the Chevy Tahoe drove over some extremely rough terrain. I looked out the back window and wondered how on earth Kim's father was driving in such low visibility.

A few hours later and I was already drifting off to sleep, curled in a tight ball. I dreamed about winning the show and becoming the number one Irish setter in the country, there would be commercials featuring my glory, and I would guest star on morning talk shows.

* * *

**A/N: Hmm, wow Blossom! Do you even care at all that you might be stuck like this? And if you hadn't guessed it, yes there is a plot to this story, cookie to whoever figures it out. The next chapter title is totally stolen from MLP. *shrug* haha**

**There is a poll on my profile concerning my Fics..please vote.**

**Next Chapter: Bubbles, Week Three: A Friend in Deed**


End file.
